


First Day Back

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [24]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie's first day back to work is harder than she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



On Connie’s first day back to work from maternity leave she suffers from severe separation anxiety. She knew it would be hard to be away from Rory after six weeks at home with him, but she wasn’t expecting it to be that difficult. She’s barely at the office five minutes when she texts Roger to make sure everything’s okay. She knows her husband probably thinks she’s ridiculous as it’s been barely half an hour since she left the apartment, but he humors her and calls her to let her know that everything’s fine and Rory’s still sleeping.

Talking to Roger is reassuring, at least for a little bit. About half an hour later, she texts Roger again, and he again lets her know that everything is fine. A few minutes after the sixth time she texts her husband, Mike drops by her office. He’s there – at Roger’s request – to take her phone away from her.


End file.
